


Not Exactly Pillow Talk

by titus



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titus/pseuds/titus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that the night isn't fun for them, but Jason understands exactly what Damian is going through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Pillow Talk

"Dick is never going to let you do him if you're like this," Jason mused, fingering the deep red finger and nail marks painting his hips. He's naked as the day he was born, lounging across the plush bedding of some swanky hotel room and feeling quite comfortable, if not a little grimy and thoroughly fucked. The same could not be said for the younger male with him, however, for as soon a Jason speaks, the newest Robin tenses even further.

"He prefers it nice and loving I bet," Jason baits, and although Damian is sitting with his back to him, it's easy enough to see the boy's lips thinning and eyebrows drawing together. "But the idea of golden boy loving being pinned to a wall and thoroughly taken advantage of sounds pretty good..." 

He says the last part mostly to himself, but that's apparently enough for Damian as he stands from the bed with a snap. 

Jason doesn't waste his time trying to calm the kid down, just keeps himself from snickering as the graceful Robin almost trips in an attempt to put his boxers on. "Running home to tell Bats what big brother Hood made you do?"

Damian stills. "You didn't _make_ me do anything. This all happened of my own volition."

"Oh good, cause for a second there I was scared I was going to have to plead victim to Batman, and we all know how well that goes."

"I wouldn't tell Grayson about all this." Robin pauses for a bit, looking back at Jason for the first time since he finished pounding the vigilante into the bed. "I _can't_ tell Grayson about this." 

And there's a sort of desperation there that tells Jason _please don't tell Dick about this_. Hood would be upset with the younger kid, would probably feel a bit more upset for being used in their older brother's place if he too didn't know what it felt like to at one point be in love with Dick Grayson.


End file.
